


Hacking to Save a (Social) Life

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Hacker, Hacker Cas, Hackers, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prom, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Tuxedos, bottom!Castiel, boys dancing, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is failing his classes and if his dad finds out the teen can't go to Prom and won't be given the pink slip to the Impala for his 18th birthday. Dean needs a hacker to change his grades. Castiel agrees to help Dean in exchange for a date to Prom. Dean tries his damnest to get the guy a date but comes up short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking to Save a (Social) Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than a year in the making. It's getting harder and harder to write the smut scenes...
> 
> -Is a text message-

Dean Winchester, tall, handsome heartthrob, was failing Economics 101, Twentieth Century World History, English and Trigonometry, not much of a surprise there. The issue was that if Dean didn't pass all his courses this semester his asshole of a father wouldn't let him go to prom and wouldn't give Dean the ownership to the Impala. And for the sexiest, not to mention shallow, teen in the school that was a crisis.

Luckily the blonde teen knew a few people. All he needed was someone to hack into the school system and change his grades. First he asked the fiery redhead Charlie. He was flirting with her relentlessly until she reminded him she wasn't playing for that team. That stopped Dean on the spot. What girl could resist the Winchester charm? She told him her price was $300, which Dean didn't have.

So he moved on to his old friend Ash, but he wasn't any better, he wanted $500 for hacking all four class databases and said it'd take a week.

If Dean didn't have the $300 he definitely didn't have the $500! He sulked away just to be stopped by Ash shouting down the hall, "If you're really desperate I suggest you try the new kid, Castiel."

Dean is surprised to see the new kid 'Castiel' is in fact the quiet kid that sits behind him in Economics. He's never heard the guy say a word in class though. He walks up to the messy haired teen and pokes him on the right shoulder to get his attention, as he's got headphones on at the moment. "Hey, you're Castiel, right?"

The teen stops the blaring music on his iPhone and pulls the ear buds out of his ears. He just stares.

"I'll take that as a yes. I was told you could hook me up with something on the down low."

When the dark-haired teen continues to stare Dean sighs and leans in closer. "I can get you practically anything but money."

The kid looks down at his brand new iPhone in his hands, over to his custom shoes and grins.

The sound of the teen's voice blows Dean away, it's low and gravelly.

"I do not require any monetary compensation for my services, if my computer skills are in fact what you are inquiring about."

Dean takes a moment up come back to reality and notices he's staring at the guy's lips. "Oh okay, cool." Dean grins like an idiot before he realizes if he doesn't want money what does he charge? "So then what do you require if money is not your currency?"

"Popularity," the teen mumbles.

"Oh, ah... Okay."

"To be more specific I wish to be invited to Prom with a date. Can you arrange that?"

Dean scratches his forearm, then his neck, trying to figure out how to get this nerd a date to the biggest event since the dawn of their time. "I guess I can swing that. Are you particular which girl?"

"No, just to be asked and the opportunity to attend is what I require."

"Then you got yourself a deal!" He holds his hand out to shake on it.

Castiel tentatively extends his hand, fearing this to be a cruel joke of some kind. The most popular kid in school is not just talking to him, but promising him a date to Prom. Castiel's sure this is a dream. He shakes the hand, gasping when it feels real.

Castiel averts his gaze, looking back to his desk, hoping the guy will go sit down before class starts and he gets in trouble from the teacher.

Luckily the bell rings for the beginning of the class. Dean takes the time to go through a mental list of the girls he knows instead of actually listening to the lesson plan, which is probably why he's failing the class and the other three as well.

As the class ends Castiel walks past Dean's desk, dropping a paper note with his cell number on it.

Dean grabs the note, watching Castiel exit the room, holding his books to his chest. The green eyed heartthrob wonders why this kid wants him to arrange his date rather than asking a girl himself. He doesn't seem that awkward, but he barely knows him and can't really judge. He grabs his bag and makes for the courtyard instead of going to class like he should. It takes him close to an hour to figure out what to say but he adds Castiel as a new contact in his phone and texts him.

-So when can we do this?-

Dean pockets his phone, heading to find a girl to flirt with before his next class. His phone vibrates in his pocket as he heads down the hall, eyeing Lisa's perky ass from a distance.

-When ever. Just tell me a time to meet you at your car to discuss this further.-

Dean quirks an eyebrow, confused as to why the guy didn't just ask what he needed directly. He checks with Sam, via a quick text, that the younger teen doesn't need a ride home after school before texting Castiel back.

-Today is cool-  
\----------------------  
Dean feels like the rest of his day drags on like a nightmare. He heads to his car as fast as he can gather his crap off the desk and shove it all into his locker. As he approaches the beautiful 'soon to be his' car he sees someone leaning against his baby and growls internally, no one dares leans on his precious car, not even Sam. As he gets closer he realizes it's in fact Castiel and he can't very well give the guy crap about the car, at least not until he gets his grades hacked and makes it to prom.

"Hey," Dean murmurs as he unlocks his door and slides into the front seat, leaning over to unlock the passenger side for Castiel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel nods as he closes the passenger door after getting in and placing his book bag on the floor by his feet.

"Quick question, how did you know which one was my car?"

"Your perfectly polished Chevy Impala is known throughout campus and even a few classic car circles. I was sure you knew this and that is why you didn't ask me about it sooner."

Dean shrugs, "where to Sir Hacks-alot?" He inserts the key into the ignition, smiling as she rumbles to life, engine revving as he gets ready to shift into gear.

Castiel tilts his head at the nickname, but lets the confusion be replaced with annoyance. "If you're going to call me names the deal is off, Dean." Castiel leans down to grab his bag.

"No! Please, I'm sorry. I really need your help. If my dad knew I was failing he'd take away my car and ban me from having a social life."

Castiel nods and sits back up. "Fine, apology accepted. What is it that you need exactly?" He twists on the bench, getting a look at Dean's body language and posture for mannerisms.

The blonde teen shifts on the bench seat and fidgets with the radio before clearing his throat and answering, "Change my grades?"

They make brief eye contact before Dean drops the teen's gaze and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "So where to, Cass?" Dean looks over at his passenger, trying not to show his emotions.

"The public library first. Then my house."

"Why the library?" Dean quirks up an eyebrow, thinking he has to be the guy's personal taxicab too.

"Because I don't want to get caught hacking into the school system directly and need an IP address to use as a cloak. Geez it's like you know nothing of what it requires." Castiel rolls his eyes at the ignorance of the majority of society.

"Oh, okay." Dean pulls out of the parking spot, heading to the main public library in town.

As Dean pulls into an empty parking space in the lot he groans at seeing the one place that his little brother spends more of his time hanging out in than Dean spends with a girl trying to get laid. He puts the parking brake on his baby and shuts off the engine before looking at the dreaded building from his nightmares. The dark-haired teen opens the door, leaving his bag on the floor of the car and gets out.

Dean takes a deep breath before following Castiel. Castiel nods at the security guard at the entrance as if they know each other and turns, heading for the staircase leading to the upper levels of the library. He exits on the third floor and leads the way to the circle of public computers, sitting down on the one furthest from anyone else and starts typing on the keyboard.

Dean pulls out the chair to the computer next to Cass and looks over at Cass' quick typing skills. The screen shows a black DOS screen that Dean has seen Sam use once or twice. He tries to follow the commands but the hacker is just too damn quick for him.

Within a minute Cass is grinning as he pulls up a pad of paper and a pen from between the computers and scribbles down a bunch of numbers. He types in a command and suddenly the screen goes blank and shows the trademark Windows icon.

Castiel stands up, pulling on Dean's jacket to follow him.

Dean jumps to his feet, looking at the computer Castiel was using and sees it appears to be stuck on the same screen. "What did you do?"

Castiel ducks down the stairwell, "it's just a simple delay Trojan. It gives us a few hours to do what we need."

Dean nods as he heads back to his car. When they are both in the car Dean looks over at Cass with a look of slight apprehension, this dude could be trouble if you got on his bad side, he's sure of it. He takes directions from Cass on how to get to his house.

The kid lives on the other side of town, in a more up scaled part, full of manicures lawns and brick mansions. Dean feels out of place just driving down these streets.

"You can't park on the street in front of the house; it's the one with the big evergreen by the sidewalk."

Dean nods and parks his classic car as instructed, pulling into the two-car wide asphalt driveway. Castiel was the first to exit the car, grabbing his bag. The blonde teen was memorized by the landscaping of the lawn and how expensive the house looked. He takes his time opening the driver's door.

Castiel leads Dean to the front door, pulling out his set of house keys, separating the front door key from the others and slides the key in turning it. He pushes the door in, stepping inside to flick on the hall light and motioning for Dean to come in as well.

The blonde teen steps inside and gasps at the interior. He feels like he's stepped into a multi-million dollar celebrity mansion. The place is pristine, white walls, white tiled floors, shoes lined up against a wall and a closet to the one side. Castiel opens the closet and slides his jacket off and holds out a hanger for Dean's jacket.

Dean shakes his head, not wanting to take his jacket off just yet. He does however slide his Airwalk skate shoes off and toes them to the side. Castiel takes his Converse sneakers off and places them beside Dean's and walks through the long hallway, entering a living room and dining room. He sets his bag down by the kitchen table as he opens the fridge to get out a can of Coke for himself and asks what cold beverage Dean would like. Even the interior of the fridge is organized and clean. The contrast between his house and Cass' is so obvious, he feels like white trash just by being there.

Dean nods and accepts the can of Coke with a smile and a polite 'thanks'. Castiel grabs his bag from the floor and heads for the staircase just off the kitchen, holding his soda in his hand as he takes the steps two at a time.

Dean takes a deep breath and follows Castiel up the stairs. His mind creating his perception of Cass' room in his mind, expecting an immaculate bedroom, with not an article of clothing out of the dresser drawers or teenage belongings, skateboard or guitar included.

Cass ducks into a doorway with an 'Insane Asylum' sign on it. When Dean enters the room he sees a computer desk against the one wall, illuminated by many blue lights. "Close the door," is all he hears once inside the room.

Dean gulps nervously, "sure," cutting off all light from entering the room and stands by the door awkwardly. He hears the other teen walk along the hardwood floor.

Castiel clicks on a lamp stationed on the desk and powers up the two 19 inch screens, they are not side by side but on the opposite sides of the desk. While he waits for the screens to get up to full power he slides a computer chair from the far corner and points to Dean, "sit."

Dean nods and sits stiffly by the desk. Castiel pushes the most comfortable looking computer chair up to the desk, sitting on it as he turns to start up another screen Dean didn't see.

"So what exactly do you need?"

"Simply put, to pass all my semester classes." The blonde teen shrugs from his seat.

"I need course names, codes and teacher's names." Castiel looks up to the 24 inch screen.

Dean rattles off the courses and teacher's names. Castiel just sits looking at the main screen, typing away without looking at the keyboard. As Dean watches he sees the two screens at the sides pull up more DOS screens and starts rambling off commands. The one on the left turns into the Windows Icon and starts to dissolve into map of the world, lines appear from France to Russia and keep flowing all across the world, hitting Egypt, Peru and South Africa, Chile and even Australia. Dean is shocked to watch Castiel work his magic.

As the hacker types in commands Dean notices he takes a few sips from his can of soda and remembers he is still holding the can he was given and it'd be rude to not drink it.

It takes Castiel nearly twenty minutes of typing on the keyboard, not even using his mouse once. After a deep sigh he pushes away from the computer and stretches his arms and back out. "All done."

Dean stares shocked, everyone else made it sound like it was a task to take hours. "Really?"

"Would I lie?" Castiel shakes his head at Dean's flabbergasted look. "I can print out the new marks for you to see that it's done, if you'd like." He turns and leans down to flick a switch on the floor.

Dean looks at the computer screens in awe and nods. "Thanks man, that'd be great."

The teen stands up, leaving the room to return a few moments later holding printed out official looking transcripts from their school.

Dean is unsure how to show is appreciation without appearing gay, which he's totally not, so he shakes the new guy's hand, "thanks man, I gotta get going though. Pretty sure my little brother will be wondering where I went. I will ask around about Prom for you, I swear."

Castiel nods his head in understanding and escorts Dean to the front door with a polite 'thank you' as he shuts the door.  
\-------------------------  
Sam is sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework, like the huge nerd that he is. Dean chuckles as he sees the famous eye roll Sam always gives him when he says 'homework is so overrated and he doesn't need to do it.'

John comes home just in time for dinner to be put on the table. He nods at Sam and checks on what Dean's cooking, homemade hamburgers are always good. He hums his acceptance as he heads for the fridge to get a beer to drink for dinner. They spend the time sitting at the table, eating in silence. No one speaks, as per usual.

After dinner they move to the living room, John in a recliner, Sam sitting on the couch, reading a thick book and Dean texting on his phone. Once John passes out, lying in his chair Sam and Dean know they can go to their room for the night.

Most nights Dean leaves Sam and John to go on a date, but not tonight. Dean just can't believe his luck, the new kid didn't ask for money or anything he couldn't get or do. He's never had a problem finding a date so he figures it can't be any harder to get someone else a date. He makes a quick list of all the girls he can ask at school. Dean Winchester has never had a shortage of interested chicks.

Dean falls asleep almost immediately after face planting the pillows and gets one of the best sleeps he's had since the implementation of early morning and late afternoon football practices. He awakes to the happy feeling of knowing he's finally going to keep his dad off his back about his grades, even if it is thanks to a computer nerd he just met.  
\----------------------  
Dean Winchester may be a popular guy but he knows never to break a promise and go back on his word, unless it's absolutely unavoidable and this is a situation where he best not risk failing. He hurries Sam up and heads off to school with a few girls in mind. He's already got his tux on hold and the corsage ordered for his date. He'd hate to disappoint her by having to cancel when Castiel finds out he didn't get him a prom date and changes his grades back.

The heartthrob heads to his locker before first period and can't help his grin when he spots the chick he was looking for. Pamela Barnes has always been nice to Dean, flirty with just the right amount of flare and appreciation for Dean's classic car. He struts right up to her and leans against the row of lockers beside her. "Hey Pam, long time, no flirt."

She looks up to see who belongs to that voice and smiles when she sees it's someone she doesn't mind chatting and flirting with. "Yes, yes it has Dean, but I was under the impression your girlfriend didn't appreciate us being too chummy."

"Well for your information I'm single now and no girl can keep me from enjoying your company. Speaking of company do ya have a date for prom yet?"

The dark haired vixen looks down at her books then back up again before she nods her head, "actually Ash asked me two days ago, sorry Dean."

Dean recovers quickly and shakes it off, "not a problem, Ash is awesome and I hope you two have a great time. Well, I guess I best find someone else then. It was nice talking though." He walks away, giving her a wink.

Pam nods in agreement as she closes her locker and heads for class.

The next girl, Sarah is a really nice girl, but kinda opinionated. Dean hopes her opinions on computers aren't going to keep her from agreeing. He walks away fifteen minutes later wishing he could get those minutes of his life back. He spent his lunch hour tracking her down just for her to flat out refuse, stating she was not going to conform to social norms of society and allow women to be suppressed to the point they think they need a date to attend a social function.

Bela, on the other hand, squeals when Dean mentions a date for prom. Dean has to interupt her rapid speech on finding the perfect dress to compliment Dean's eyes and demanding he buy her a white rose corsage, as nothing else would do.

"Bela! Bela, no I'm not asking you to prom. I already have my date, I'm asking if you'd like to go with my friend Castiel. He's sorta new and kinda shy, but it'd mean the world to me if you agreed."

Suddenly Bela's entire demeanour changes. She goes from happy and smiling to glaring and scoffing as she turns to walk away, shooting death glares at him.

Dean takes that as a solid 'hell no' and makes his way to his car. He started the day in high spirits, now he's not so sure this will be as easy as he initially thought. All these girls seem to think he's the one asking for a date.

Dean goes home to regroup and start fresh tomorrow.

Dean has a list of girls to ask today, they are nice and not snobby like Bela so he's sure they will not misunderstand the situation. Dean knows where Rachel usually hangs out at lunch. She was a model student, good grades, smart, and not too judgemental. Dean smiles when he finds her in the math corridor, talking to the algebra teacher. She smiles at Dean and excuses herself.

"Hi Dean."

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you were going to prom with anyone yet? And before you think I'm asking you for myself I'm not, it's for my friend."

"Oh, uh, I'm not going, to prom that is. I need to study for my admissions to Oxford, but thank you for asking." She gives a genuine smile before she walks back to continue her discussion with the teacher from before.

Dean watches Rachel walk away, not believing any teenaged girl would ever willingly turn down going to prom, ever. He shakes his head slightly to bring himself back to his assigned task. He walks away, glancing back at the two, perplexed. Next he finds Madison, she's sitting alone in front of her locker, which is technically not allowed.

"Madison, hey can I ask you a question?"

She looks up from her roast beef sandwich and nods.

"You wanna go to prom with my friend Cass?"

She looks down at her sandwich for a few seconds before her shoulders sag, "sorry I can't. Stupid dad grounded me for biting a guy."

Dean raises and eyebrow in intrigue, "you... you bit someone?"

"I know, I know... unacceptable..." she shrugs as she takes another bite of her food, chewing quickly, "next time it's a kick to the nads."

Dean instinctually covers his crotch and backs away slowly, "um... okay... I'll go ask someone else, bye."

He hangs his head, apparently he underestimated her, she was grounded for biting someone! Who bites people? In this day and age. Plus apprently her dad was over protective and didn't want her out on a full moon. What ever that means.

As the blonde teen's walking down the hall he sees Eve and gets an idea. She's always been quiet and seems so innocent ever since he first met her back in kindergarten. He walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. She's surrounded by a few of the goth kids. Dean figures she's just tutoring them or something 'cause he's never seen her talking to them before.

She smiles at him for a moment then waits. Dean starts up his speech, "Eve, I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with a friend of mine, Castiel. He's new and too shy to ask you himself."

She just stares at Dean's face as if hoping to look through him and see his soul.

They look at one another for a moment before suddenly Eve smiles and nods, "sure, but only if he agrees to the after party activities."

Dean cracks his own grin and nods, bonus for Cass, he might be getting more than a date. The guy would prolly enjoy getting his bell rung and by the looks of her she could be wild in bed, ya know the quiet ones are the craziest ones after all.

"Good me, Sherri and Eleanor were looking for someone to be our blood sacrifice to Memnon and this Castiel guy would be great. Don't worry we promise not to drain him, until the fifth or sixth time."

Dean's never ran away from a girl so fast in his life! And neither had Castiel! He was just sitting in a classroom, writing up some things when he heard his name and figured it was kinda his responsibility to eavesdrop if he was being mentioned in a conversation. He's wishing he was listening to his headphones now. Some times you can never see the crazy until it's right there in front of you.

Dean is wishing he never made this deal. Is prom really that important? He could just sit at home and watch TV instead. It's not like he was on the ballot for Prom King, actually he was and so was a few of the other jocks in the school. Winning the title was great and everything but it was more of a big deal for the Prom Queen to be a hot chick. Jo Harvelle fit into that category according to the locker room talk and in high school that was the most important thing, next to who was screwing who, but they weren't gossip hens, they were football players.

Dean kept reminding himself that it was worth it in the end, over and over again. Even as he sat in Economics he tried to keep a positive outlook. Although Castiel was not looking so good. It was to the point Dean was getting worried he was gunna hurl all over his back just sitting there.

Lisa thought Dean was asking her and got pissed off, storming out of the cafeteria, making a huge scene. Dean tiptoes out of the cafeteria, to hide in his car for the remainder of the lunch hour. The last thing he needs is some guy thinking he's being a dick.

Dean waits until after the last bell rings to head to the drama department. He knows there are plenty of girls in the production of Oliver Twist. He was looking for two in particular both were working on the stage sets, he found them backstage. Amelia just broke up with her boyfriend and stated she can't be seen with a guy of less social status, seeing as that would bring her down, socially and that was just not acceptable. Daphne, on the other hand, was less of a bitch, but only by a fraction of an inch. She stated that if a guy wanted to ask her to prom he himself had to ask her.

Dean didn't know it but Cass was also part of the production. He was in charge of lighting and camera positioning so he saw everything. If Dean thought he was having a bad day it was in fact nothing in comparison to the quiet teen's day.

Dean hates to admit it but he's running out of girls to ask. He may have to branch out of his comfort zone and ask the creepy girls. The blonde haired teen takes a deep breath as he trudges up the north stairwell and emerges in the third floor corridor, he hates this part of the school, everyone here thinks too much of themselves, sorta like him and it makes him uncomfortable. Abbaddon and Crowley were currently running a class presidental campaign and the thought of having to talk to the snide bitch was making Dean want to punch something, but he needed to try everyone he knew, even if he hated her. He was rather surprised to hear that the dualing candidates were going together. Kali, the vice president, even had a date, some guy named Gabriel. Dean figured it must have been the guy that was always talking to the smoking hot vixen. Dean never would ask her for himself 'cause she was very dominant, at least that's what he's heard in the locker room. Dean shook his head, grinning to think if Gabriel knew what he was in for when he asked her, but that wasn't the teen's problem. His luck was running out and so was his list.

Dean was dazed as he walked through the hallway. His attention was dragged back to planet Earth when he accidentally walked right into a pretty redheaded teen around Dean's age. He didn't know her name but knew she was new and kept to herself so she'd be perfect for Castiel.

"Sorry, hey." Dean cracks a cocky grin.

The girl looks up and nods, "it's okay." She tries to brush past the taller teen but gets stopped by an arm blocking her way.

"Do you have a date for prom?"

The girls blushes and shakes her head.

"Great! Then you can take my friend Castiel."

Suddenly the colour from the girl's face disappears. Dean notices and steps in closer to the red head, "what's wrong, you said you didn't have a date and I found you one."

The teen shakes her head and clears her throat, "actually I'd prefer not to be my brother's date. I'm Anna Novak, we moved here a month ago."

Deans stands there dumbfounded for a minute before it sinks in, "oh, sorry. He never mentioned siblings."

"Well he's not much of a talker, but I am wondering how you know him and more importantly why you're the one getting him a date and not he himself."

Dean flushes slightly, not wanting Anna to figure it out and bust them. He's pretty sure his family would not appreciate learning that Dean was getting Cass to hack into the system of his new school for someone else's gain. Dean grins and shrugs nonchalently, "can't we just be friends and I be helping him out?"

Anna looks at Dean, trying to decipher his body language. She doesn't see anything incredibly suspicious to reveal that he was decieving her. "I guess not. Either way I would like to leave so can you move?"

"Oh sorry, m'lady." The blonde teen steps aside, exhaling loudly watching Cass' sister walk away. There is nothing he enjoys more than seeing a nice ass, except maybe a great rack.

Dean hates to go to Ruby about this but really he has no other options. The blonde girl takes one look at Dean and smirks as the teen boy appraoches. She is nice when she declines Dean's offer, stating she already has a date but won't tell who it is. Dean finds it odd but who is he to question Ruby having secrets, the entire school gossip thrives on secrets. Although when Dean stoops to his low point and asks Lilith just to be given a similar answer he starts to wonder. Those two are usually very talkative about their sexual exploits.

Dean's getting desprete when he seeks out Becky. She is a nice girl, kinda intense sometimes when it comes to the actors on television, but overall not a bad person. She bats her eyes at Sam first. Dean knew he shoulda left Sam at the car or something. As the older brother it should be his duty to protect him from the crazy antics of how Sam looks like a younger version of her favorite actor.

Dean can't believe his luck when even Becky turns them down. Sam has no clue who Cass is but he figures if Dean's asking Becky it must be someone important. Dean doesn't really try this hard for anything that's not related to sports or getting laid.

Becky claims she has a boyfriend and he is taking her to prom, but no one has seen this guy. According to her babbling Chuck is real and goes to college across the state at some place that no one has heard of that specializes in writing. Dean will believe it when he sees it with his own eyes and not a moment before.

Sam's the one who gives Dean hope. They have a cousin who is the same age as Dean, that goes to their rival school. Dean perks up at this. Maybe the stars will align and give him some help on this after all. He calls up his great uncle Keith in hopes Gwen would be home. Once again no luck, Gwen states she has her own prom to attend and it's on the same night, plus even if she didn't she'd not agree to go, even if it was to help her distant cousin out.

Dean is out of options. It's less than a week before Prom and Castiel doesn't have a date and as soon as he finds out he's going to revoke the hack and leave Dean to get banned from Prom.

Castiel has been asking who his date for Prom is and all Dean answers back with is a vague response that he'll see. The dark-haired teen isn't one to push but he really does wish to know his date's name at least so he isn't surprised on the night of.

As Dean presses the 'Call' button and hears it ring he bites his lip in nervousness. "Hey Jo,"

"Dean! Good I was thinking of splitting the limo with Ash and Pamela, but I wanted to clear it with you before I promised them a ride."

"Yeah, about that, Jo I can't go. My dad's gunna ground me."

"What? Why? I thought you passed all your classes!"

"Yeah, no I am actually failing all of them, I made a deal with that guy Castiel, ya remember him, to change the marks in exchange for a Prom date and I can't find anyone. I've been trying for weeks and no one's willing. I'm so sorry. I'm sure you can find another date on such short notice."

All Dean hears over the line is a scoff before Dean gets his ass handed to him from the petite bombshell.

Dean hides from Castiel, not even going to school, too scared to be confronted by the teen and having to admit he failed him.  
\---------------------------  
The night of Prom approaches and Castiel is nervous. Dean texted earlier in the day

-You and your date will be picked up by the limo at 5pm-

The dark-haired teen is sitting on his bed, staring at his tuxedo, contemplating if he should really go through with this. His parents told him he needs to do normal teenager things and that included attending his Prom, even if he thought otherwise and rather just play SkyRim and WOW on his computer all night.

Anna knocks on the door to his bedroom and cracks the door open an inch to check if her twin brother was in his room. She smiles when she sees him looking at his suit. "Castiel, it's not going to suffocate you. It's just clothes, there's no need to shoot daggers at it."

Castiel looks down at his hands, sighing, "I know Anna, it's just mom and dad wanted this, not me. Dean couldn't even get me a date. I've heard him talking to the females of our school and no one agreed. I fear who he got to go with me. What if it's someone evil?"

She sits beside her brother and places her hand on top of his, "I doubt your date is that bad. Just put the tux on and come downstairs so mom can take the pictures and we can run away."

Castiel sighs and nods, "okay Anna, maybe you can help me tame my hair."

The red-hair cracks a smile and squeezes his hand as she stands up to leave and put on her own Prom gown.

Castiel is standing in the bathroom, glaring at his reflection when Anna walks in; dressed in an elegant purple gown that fits her curves beautifully. She gives a warm smile as she opens the drawer under the sink cabinet and pulls out a jar of hair wax. She scoops up a glob of the mixture and runs it through Castiel's hair, spiking it in all directions.

Cass' stomach is making weird flips as the time approaches. He feels light-headed as he walks down the stairs and stands for the photo-shoot. Thankfully their mom doesn't take an insane amount of pictures. On the down side it leaves Castiel sitting on the couch, leg twitching nervously.

The doorbell rings, pulling Cass from his trance, his leg stops bouncing immediately. When Castiel doesn't get up to answer the door Anna huffs and goes to answer it. She's kinda excited to see who Dean got for her baby brother. She is speechless when the door opens to reveal Cass' date. She just grins and takes a few steps back and turns, "Castiel, you best not keep your date waiting."

The smug look on his sister's face is what makes him get to his feet, wiping his sweaty hands on his dress pants as he walks to the door.

Standing on the front step is none other than Dean Winchester.

Castiel stands there confused, where is his date?

Dean clears his throat and steps to the side, motioning to the elegant black stretch SUV limo stopped in front of the driveway. "Cass, your carriage awaits."

Castiel takes a step forward, leaning into Dean's personal space, "I don't understand, where's my date?"

Dean fakes gasps, "that hurts Cass. I'm your date."

"But you're going with Jo, I've heard everyone at school talking about it."

Dean leans in close and whispers, "Jo told me a secret."

Castiel pales at the mention of a secret. What does Dean know?

"Relax, Cass, you're gunna make a scene. Just come on let's go and I can explain it all in the car."

Cass nods dumbly and looks at Anna, worried. Anna just smiles and nods to her little brother encouragingly.

Dean walks Cass to the limo and helps Cass into the back of the limo. Once the door is shut Dean clears his throat, "I don't want to sound like a girl but you look nice, dude."

Cass stops picking at his tie to look up at Dean, "umm, thanks."

"You're not actually interested in popularity, are you?"

Cass gulps, body freezing. "I don't..."

"Cass, if you didn't want to go to Prom why did you want me to find you a date?"

"Parents," is all Cass responds with.

"So you aren't into girls then?"

Castiel sags into the leather seat and nods.

"That's cool. It took Jo nearly slapping me over the phone for me to see the signs, but now that I know I don't see what the big deal is. Do you want to actually go to Prom? 'Cause we can ditch and do something else, if ya want that is."

Cass looks at his tux and shrugs, "well we have the tuxes and the limo so I supposed we best actually go."

Dean cracks a grin and nods, "good, we're picking up a few more people. We can talk later."

Jo and to Castiel's surprise, Benny Lafitte enter the limo next. The duo has the biggest shit eating grins on their faces when they see Dean and Castiel sitting on the leather bench side by side. By the time Pamela and Ash are cramming into the stretch limo it's nearly 6pm and time for the prom to begin.

The group arrive at the event hall. Jo pulls the rough looking teen out and across the lush grass to the majestic water fountain to get pictures and just make a scene.

Pam and her date are more toned down and walk up to the entrance and wait in line to get in. Dean and Castiel follow behind and wait as well. Jo drags her date around the landscape of the place.

When the group enter the room Jo and Pam grin when it's their turn to get their picture taken under the traditional arch of flowers. Dean and Cass on the other hand look nervous; neither knows what to do, should Dean wrap his hand around Cass' waist? In the end it's the photographer telling them to get closer that decides it. The two teens stand side by side, just smiling at the camera. All six students find a table near the back of the hall and sit down.

Castiel hasn't said much, mostly just looking around at all the people. Dean senses Castiel's uncomfort and scoots closer. "What's wrong?"

"People are looking at us." Castiel ducks low in his seat.

Dean looks around at the groups of people but doesn't see anyone staring at their table.

"I don't think anyone cares dude." As Dean looks to the left he catches a glimpse of silver. Standing by the dance floor is Ruby and Lilith, dressed in gowns that compliment one another's eyes. This makes Dean grin like an idiot. He thought it was something like that.

After about an hour of the band singing Castiel excuses himself from the table and heads for the exit.

Dean waits a few minutes to see if he comes back. When he doesn't Dean goes to look for him, just to make sure he's not hiding. He finds the dark-haired teen sitting on a metal bench out by the fountain on the grounds. Dean approaches his date and motions with his hand, asking if he can join him, Cass nods and scoots to the end.

They sit in silence before Cass gets up the nerve to ask what's been on his mind ever since seeing Dean at his door, dressed in the sexiest black suit he's seen on someone, in person, ever. "I never knew you were gay."

Dean is surprised, but regains his composure quickly, "I'm not... but I promised you a date and well yeah..."

Cass is off the bench, storming away so quickly Dean has to jump up and run to follow him. When he catches up Cass turns around yelling, "I don't want your pity! And oh thanks Dean for thinking I could never get a date with anybody actually interested in me..." he's running for the door.

Dean stands shocked for a moment before he manages to move his feet and catch his date. He herds him in the men's' washroom. Castiel is leaning over one of the sinks, breathing heavily while Dean makes for the stalls, making sure they are empty and free to talk. He locks the washroom door, as Castiel looks up, eyes red. They make eye contact for a few seconds before Dean speaks. "It's not pity. I never told you the whole story. Just hear me out, ok."

Castiel looks between his date and the door, figuring out if he has enough time to get to the door and unlock it before Dean can impede him. He sighs and nods.

"You know Benny, right?" Cass nods again. "Okay well he was helping me. I called him up and we went through the yearbook, looking for potential people to ask. Turns out he knows a lot of the senior class and pointed out a few guys, sadly they were taken. We totally went through the entire book but none of them were good enough for you... Not that I didn't ask some of the bitch girls earlier. The point is you are awesome and deserve a date that will treat you good and here I am."

"But a man who has no romantic interest in me is good enough?"

"Well no, but it's not like that Cass."

Cass turns around to look Dean in the eye rather than watching him through the mirror.

"So we got to the back of the yearbook and Benny shocked me. His gaydar is so good he pointed out a potential date but said the guy was so far in the closet he'd not surface for close to ten years. As he turned the page to the 'W's I watched as he pointed to me. Long story short, I guess I really like you and I would treat you right."

"Oh you will? Because you know what most people want for prom night?"

Dean looks at Cass' lips for a second before surging forward to plant his lips on his date. He lets Castiel's dress shirt go and turns away, "yes and no."

Castiel looks utterly shocked from Dean's surprise kiss.

"I asked sixteen girls for you. No one has ever seen me try so damn hard for something. Sam was the first to point it out, even Jo admitted I was kinda obsessed and Benny said that I was trying too damn hard for a guy I barely knew. So I guess it's not about you changing my grades for me, it hasn't been for days. I was willing to ditch Prom, for you and for me that's huge."

Castiel takes in this information and nods, "so you are genuinely happy to take me to Prom instead of the potential Prom Queen?"

Dean looks at Castiel, locking eyes as he takes a step forward, "yes, Jo was cool with it. She was going to come stag but Benny decided he wasn't totally against Prom if he could spend the evening hiding in the corner, snickering behind all the cool kids' back with Jo. I guess Jo's personality is best suited with Benny's. They are having a blast, but you seem not to be having a good time."

Cass looks at the floor, shuffling his feet, "that's because I thought you were being my date out of necessity, not choice. If you really want to be here with me I guess I can admit you are the last person I expected to see at my door and I thought I was dreaming. I like you, that's why I agreed to do whatever you wanted before even knowing what I was getting myself into. I do know you've been trying to get me a date, I might have witnessed a few and the things some of those girls said scared me. I'm glad it's not Eve."

Dean chuckles, "dude, me too. She was the scariest!"

Castiel chuckles, agreeing, "If you aren't totally against it we could go back and maybe have a dance. I really want to dance at least once with you so I know you're not a mirage, created by my seriously sleep-deprived mind. I did spend the last seventeen hours on the new Elder Scrolls game after all."

Dean whistles, "How do you function like that?"

"Energy beverages hidden under my desk and eye drops mostly, only Anna really knows the extent of my addictions." He cracks the first genuine smile Dean's seen in hours.

"Did you know I asked her too? Dude was that embarrassing." He rubs the back of his neck and grins.

"She did inform me, yes." Castiel moves past Dean and unlocks the door, holding it open for his date.

Dean leads them into the hall and to the dance floor. Cass looks at the hand extended towards him. "Come on, you wanted this, remember."

Castiel nods and accepts the hand, allowing Dean to pull him in close, wrapping his right hand around Castiel's waist and the left loops under his date's shoulder. Castiel puts his hands around Dean's neck as they start to dance. As the song progresses Dean's hands gravitate lower and lower.

Castiel notices, but can't find his motivation to vocalise it. He moves his fingers, brushing the nape of his date's hair. He hears Dean exhale loudly and he finds he likes the sound.

Dean gets ballsy and squeezes his date's ass. Cass lets out a sigh of his own.

When the song finishes Dean pulls away from Castiel and looks him in the eyes. Their eyes lock and Castiel gives a tiny nod, to any other person it wouldn't look like anything, but Dean knows it for acknowledgement.

He grabs the shorter teen by the wrist, guiding him off the dance floor as they make their way to the exit of the rental hall. Dean knows better than to kiss a guy out in public, especially high schoolers. They'd be the juiciest gossip for weeks, maybe even months. Dancing with a guy was one thing but kissing was an entirely different one.

Cass lets Dean pull him away from the crowd and lead him out into the garden surrounding the building. They find the most secluded corner of the hedge maze and sit down on a rustic metal bench.

The blonde teen isn't even sure how to proceed. Is it any different from making a move on a smoking hot chick? He squeezes his eyes shut and huffs. He'd never live it down if he chickened out now. He opens his eyes and sees Castiel looking over at his quizzically.

"Is something wrong, Dean?"

Dean shakes his head and cracks a toothy grin, when in trouble, always fake it. "Nah, Cass, just over-thinking things."

Castiel smiles and looks around at the huge hedge blocking them from the rest of their senior class. Never in a million year did he think he'd be at Prom and enjoying himself, but here he is hiding in the famous make-out garden and with the hottest guy in school even. His triumphant grin is wiped from his face.

Dean just goes for it, fuck anyone who judges, and kisses Castiel. It takes a few seconds for Castiel to come out of his statuesque stance and return the gesture. Once he is kissing back Dean pulls away slightly to smile and dives right back in, licking and sucking on Castiel's no longer chapped lower lip.

Jackets are lost when both deem the other wearing too much clothing. First is Dean's jacket hitting the grass, followed by Castiel's tie. Dean knows he's possibly pushing his luck as his hand moves down the front of his date's dress shirt, making for the zipper of the guy's dress pants. The button slides through the hole effortlessly and the zipper doesn't even make a sound as it descends.

Cass grins against Dean's lips, turning his face away from Dean's, pressing into the crook of his neck to hide his excitement that Dean Winchester is not only making out with him but slipping his hand into his pants for a feel. Of course he's rock hard and just might be wetting his boxers. He groans when he feels the light brush of fingertips over his erection and gasps as Dean boldly grasps the shaft and slides to the base, giving a gentle squeeze.

Castiel shifts his legs wider apart, internally begging for more.

Dean grins as he feels Cass' fingers tighten around his biceps, one hand loosens its grip and moves towards his chest, gliding over the soft fabric of his dress shirt, with minimal wrist movements Castiel has two buttons on the white shirt undone. Dean shudders from a shiver running through his body as he feels a sudden chill across his chest, barely registering Cass squeezing his nipple between his forefinger and thumb. The blonde teen tilts his head back, moaning loudly at the roughness of the treatment being administered to his overly-sensitive teat.

The dark-haired teen slides off the bench and kneels in front of his date, looking up to ask permission. Dean nods and gasps as a hand pulls his erection free from the confines of his underwear. A second passes before he feels the warmth. Castiel wraps his lips around the head of Dean's cock as his hand sheaths the length. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, taking in more of the thick member.

Dean's head falls back, resting on the hedge as he gets a blowjob right there at prom.

Castiel hums as his free hand rubs his own erection through his dress pants. He palms his cock, wishing he could have more but knowing it's best not.

As the dark-haired teen licks and sucks Dean almost to orgasm the blonde-haired teen has to pull Cass off before he blows his load in his date's mouth.

Cass lets the cock out of his mouth as he wipes the saliva on the back of his hand, looking up at Dean thorough his eye lashes.

Dean pulls his date to his feet and claims his mouth in a passionate kiss while his hands work to release Castiel's erection as well.

Dean wants something he can't ask Cass for without sounding arrogant. Instead he slips his date's pants and boxers down to his ankles and wraps his hand around both of their erections, jerking them off together.

Castiel is very responsive as his date moans into his ear, nibbling on the lobe as he jerks. The dark-haired teen needs more as he places his hand over Dean's, stopping him as he pulls away and turns around.

Dean is momentarily confused by Cass' actions until his hard cock comes into contact with the other teen's ass crack. His mind goes blank as he rubs his cock along the warm flesh, moaning.

He hears a hitch in the teen's breath when he presses the tip of his cock into the crack and brushes the ring of muscles. Cass bucks back into his date's cock at the feeling.

Dean understands what Cass wants now, but he's never done something like this before, he's nervous and unsure. Ultimately it's Castiel handing Dean a condom and a packet of lube that gets Dean into action. He accepts the offering, ripping open the packet of lube to cover his fingers. He's seen some anal porn and knows to stretch the muscles before pushing such a large cock inside such a tight ring of muscles.

He circles Cass' starburst twice before taking a deep breath to calm himself and pushes in, it feels tight but accommodating as he slides the one digit in and out to hears Cass' initial whimpering turning into moans. He presses two then three fingers in, hearing Cass getting into it more. After three fingers the blonde-haired teen can't wait any longer, plus the fact they are quite exposed currently. They don't have the time or luxury of taking it slow. Dean slips the three fingers out and rolls on the condom Cass gave him. The little lube packet is empty now so all the lube they have is what's on Dean's fingers and in Cass' stretched ass.

Dean puts a hand on Cass' hip as he watches Castiel bend down more, bracing his palms on the steel bench for support.

Dean is careful as he breaches Cass with his sheathed cock. Once fully in he gives small thrusts to test the feeling. It's tight like he first thought and so warm. Dean uses all his will power not to hurt Castiel by going too fast. A slow but steady rhythm begins, soon Castiel is pushing back, meeting Dean's thrusts. The blonde teen strokes his date's throbbing cock to the same rhythm. Dean bends his body over Cass' kissing his neck and back as he bangs his date. If they weren't screwing in a hedge maze Dean would be more vocal as would Castiel it seems. He covers his mouth with one hand, trying to be quiet. Luckily the bush allows for a cushion as Castiel is pummelled, body slamming into the shrubbery.

Dean is the first to climax, shooting the condom full of his come, hips pistoning to a jagged beat. He doesn't stop jerking Cass off, even after he comes down from his own orgasm. He speeds up his strokes, trying to get Cass to orgasm as well.

Two minutes later Castiel is groaning into the bush as he coats the green with white.

Neither says a word as they get dressed again. Castiel's legs feel wobbly after a minute and he has to sit down. Dean hands his date his suit jacket and a grin.

"That was not like anything else I've experienced."

Cass just hums and nods.

"Where did you get the lube and condom from?"

Castiel has to smile as he answers, "courtesy of Anna it seems."

Dean chuckles quietly as he shakes his head, "I ain't thanking your sister."

Castiel grins, "I think she meant it as a joke, but I agree, not thanking her either."

Dean can't stop himself, he leans in and kisses Castiel's lips, tongue roaming. Castiel moans into the kiss, as his hand rakes through his date's hair.

A blonde teen dressed in a powder blue dress comes into view at that moment and giggles, running back the way she came.

Dean and Cass pull back from their kiss to blush at being caught kissing, both very thankful that's all they were caught doing.

After five minutes Castiel feels his legs are stable enough for them to return to the dance and meet their friends for the drive back to their respectful homes.

Dean escorts Castiel to his door and makes sure to give him a good night kiss before heading back to the limo for his own drop off.  
\-----------------  
Nothing is the same for the group of friends after Prom. Dean cares less about his image and more about his boyfriend's feelings and Castiel has a new confidence in everyday life. Jo and Benny have even started dating.


End file.
